


Свидание

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив торопится на свидание.
Relationships: James «Bucky» Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Свидание

Стив всю жизнь терпеть не мог свидания. С тех самых пор, как Сюзи Донк, девочка с золотыми кудрями и кукольным лицом, наморщила носик и презрительно выплюнула: «Я не пойду с тобой на свидание ни за что на свете! Ты – заморыш», – хотя Стив и не думал ее никуда звать, просто спросил как дела, когда они встали рядом у кабинета, дожидаясь учителя. Ничего не изменилось, когда десятилетие спустя Баки начал таскать его на двойные свидания, и дело было не в том, что через годы девчонки продолжали считать его заморышем, не достойным внимания. Еще спустя десять лет, когда, наконец, с одной стороны, Стив перестал считаться заморышем, а с другой, было единодушно решено, что девушки на свидании – лишние, уже ничто не могло поменять мнение Стива. Ни о свиданиях с девушками, ни о свиданиях вообще. По идее, о них вообще можно было забыть, шла война, а вокруг было слишком много любопытных глаз, которым точно не стоило видеть, в какой темный угол Капитан Америка поволок своего сержанта.

Но Баки любил свидания. Он любил их даже в ту пору, когда это означало забраться поглубже в лес с банкой вазелина и растаявшей шоколадкой. Он всегда был чертовым романтиком. Но если для того, чтобы сделать его счастливым, нужна такая малость, как поваляться в траве, но с полевым цветком за ухом и пятном на нагрудном кармане – Стив был готов сделать это. Что уж говорить о двадцать первом веке, когда даже прятаться не надо, когда от людей больше нечего скрывать. Стив готов был соблюдать все формальности и условия. Нет. Он сделает так, чтобы все было на высшем уровне! 

Решено, что это будет свидание-сюрприз на свежем воздухе – то, что надо после долгой разлуки. Отличная идея! Закат, тишина, «их место», немного вина, свечи, может быть, тихая музыка, если Стив найдет эту дурацкую колонку для телефона, которую заказал еще в прошлом году, но так и не вспомнил, куда дел сразу после того, как распаковал. Нет так нет. Никто не расстроится. Баки говорил, что лучшая песня та, что напеваешь на ухо в темноте перед тем, как рассмеяться и поцеловать. 

Стив насвистывал, пока принимал душ. Наше. Свидание. В нашем. Месте. Что может быть лучше? Как дождаться? Как не броситься опрометью? Как заставить себя выждать приличествующее время? Сложно, очень сложно. 

Еще сложнее – заставить себя одеться. Свидание на свежем воздухе, не обязательно напяливать на себя пиджак. Или даже тройку – хотя Баки бы одобрил такой шик. Стиву бы сгодились и джинсы с вроде бы чистой футболкой. Но это свидание. Свидание с Баки, поэтому Стив решительно запихнул футболку в ящик и снял с вешалки рубашку. Розовую. По вкусу Баки – он всегда любил броские вещи. 

Стив выдавил на ладонь гель и растопыренной пятерней провел по челке. Баки всегда очень следил за собой и иногда, будто на мгновение забываясь, и за Стивом тоже, мягко отводил руку, если тот начинал грызть ногти или теребить челку. «Так ты показываешь людям, что нервничаешь», – как будто оправдываясь, объяснял Баки. Но все давно переменилось. От неуверенности давно не осталось и следа, Стив – безупречен, как и положено идеальному человеку, которого из него и делали. Но стоя перед зеркалом с дурацким тюбиком геля, Стив был рад, что мог сказать, громко, вслух: «Бак, хочу быть идеальным для тебя». Только это и утешало. 

Зазвонил телефон. Наташа. Стив имел полное право не брать трубку. У него выходной. У него свидание. Ему даже не было любопытно, что от него понадобилось шпионке, которая вечно умеет все лучше других. 

Стив все же ответил на звонок, потому что жужжание телефона давило на совесть. С их работой вряд ли Наташа хотела поболтать о погоде и фильмах. Стив все равно не был силен ни в том, ни в другом. 

– Случайно в кармане нажалось, – сказала Наташа. – Ты занят? 

– Занят, – ответил Стив. 

– Ладно, как-нибудь созвонимся, – ее голос звучал прерывисто, как при беге. Раздалось несколько выстрелов.

– Что нужно? – быстро проговорил Стив, пока она не бросила трубку, и следующие двадцать минут провел над картой какого-то заштатного городишки, направляя Наташу, куда бежать, чтоб не попасть в тупик. 

– Помнишь Лиз из отдела аналитики. Она вроде ничего? – спросила Наташа, когда все стихло. 

– Я занят, – укоризненно отозвался Стив и с чувством выполненного долга повесил трубку. 

По его мнению, идиотская присказка про сводничество перестала быть смешной, как шутка, повторенная трижды, тридцать, триста раз. К тому же он был занят уже очень и очень давно, и абсолютно счастлив.

Еще было полно времени, но Стив в нетерпении выбежал из дома, перескакивая через ступеньки. То есть мальчишкой он не мог так делать, точнее, не должен был, потому что каждая вторая игра со ступеньками оканчивался вывихнутой лодыжкой или разбитым лицом. Но он один-единственный со всего двора смог перепрыгнуть через целый пролет под восхищенные крики Баки. Ого. Кажется, Стив пытался произвести на него впечатление еще тогда. Ну, в конце концов, спустя годы все получилось, и Баки оказался в его постели. А теперь у них свидание. Стив не мог сдержать улыбки. Свидание! Как знать, может, тот прыжок навстречу разбитому носу стал крохотным кирпичиком в фундаменте их отношений. 

«Подумать только! Свидание! – думал Стив, с разбега плечом открывая дверь на улицу. – Свидание!» – успел еще раз подумать он, пока мир вокруг не начал переворачиваться, а он сам, поскользнувшись на чем-то, едва не растянулся во весь рост на дороге. Только этого не хватало. 

– Ой, извините, пожалуйста, – услышал он. 

Радом на четвереньках стояла женщина, а перед ней – пара бумажных мешков и гора просыпавшихся из них продуктов. Что за невезение в день свидания! Но с учетом того, что женщина извинялась, а не бросала на него гневные взгляды, она уронила свои вещи сама, а не Стив толкнул ее. 

– Я помогу, – быстро проговорил он, наклоняясь и подбирая подтекающую кассету с яйцами.

– Спасибо, ну что вы, я сама, – отозвалась она. – Вы, наверное, торопитесь? Свидание? – лукаво улыбнулась она, оглядев Стива с ног до головы. 

– Да, – улыбнулся он в ответ, подбирая продукты. – Все в порядке. Я успеваю. Зато смогу рассказать, что я так сильно спешил, что поскользнулся на банановой кожуре. 

– Вы поскользнулись на яйцах, – возразила женщина. 

– Кожура смешнее. 

– О, уверена, вы посмеетесь от души, – отозвалась она. 

– Да, – уверенно ответил Стив. Баки всегда любил смешные истории, хоть и был холоден к забавным падениям и травмам, особенно если речь шла о Стиве. Но здесь другое дело. А Стив так любил его смех. Как же ему хотелось услышать его снова! 

Стив придирчиво осмотрел себя, и хотя он ни одного пятна не обнаружилось, происшествие выбило его из колеи. Он так старался, чтобы все было идеально, но, кажется, его планы медленно и верно сыпались, как карточный домик. О том, что он позабыл о главном, Стив вспомнил на полдороги к месту встречи. Он даже развернул машину, проехав пару километров, но передумал – время уже поджимало. В его любимой кондитерской так и осталась лежать коробка пирожных, которые Стив заказал для особого случая. Они были точно такими, как те, в витрине магазина на крутящихся стойках, на которые Стив и Баки, глотая слюни, могли в детстве пялиться часами. Стив не был уверен, умел ли он тогда считать, но отчего-то твердо знал, что никогда не сможет попробовать ни одно из них – эти пирожные были предметом роскоши. Ведь Стив был нищим, а Баки – почти нищим. 

А еще, Стив думал об этом с каким-то будоражащим стыдом, он собирался купить крупную розу. Да! Он хотел дарить Баки цветы и угощать сладостями. Да! Стив хотел ухаживать за ним и красиво, как он сам понимал красивые ухаживания. Ну и что! Кому какое дело! Любой, кто знал их с Баки историю, не упрекнул бы его в излишней сентиментальности. Они заслужили право быть настолько нежными друг с другом, насколько захотят. А если кто-то считает иначе… Ну, Стива никогда не требовалось просить дважды, чтоб дать кому-то в морду. 

И все же жаль, что он так глупо позабыл о цветах и угощении. Да что уж. В конце концов, Стив так торопился не для того, чтобы поесть на свежем воздухе. Это свидание, главное – это Баки. И их любовь. 

Стив едва успел нажать на тормоз, когда за очередным поворотом на проезжую часть выскочил мужчина. 

Стив выругался, стукнув по рулю, а потом высунулся в окно, чтобы выругаться еще раз. Мужчину это ничуть не огорчило. Наоборот, он размахивал руками и отчаянно улыбался, устремившись практически из-под колес автомобиля к открытому окну. 

– Спасибо, друг! Спасибо, что не проехал мимо! – закричал мужчина чуть виновато, насколько требовал случай и позволял повышенный тон. 

Строго говоря, не было выбора – либо останавливайся, либо дави. Сбивать человека в день свидания, да и в любой другой, Стив не хотел. 

– У меня тут колесо спустило, помоги, а? У меня домкрата нет, – продолжал кричать и улыбаться мужик. 

– Я очень тороплюсь, – сказал Стив, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по рулю и глядя в сторону заходящего солнца. – Хотите, вызову эвакуатор? 

– Эвакуатор будет ехать час, а тут работы на пять минут, – не отставал мужчина. – Вероника меня со свету сживет, если я опять опоздаю к ужину. 

– Меня, вообще-то, тоже ждут, – вздохнул Стив, но все же начал вылезать из машины. Мужик торжествующе вздернул руки вверх и пошел за ним. 

– Есть домкрат? – спросил он еще раз. 

– Нет, – ответил Стив. 

Он смутно представлял, что такое домкрат и как он выглядит. Когда он попал в двадцать первый век, выяснилось, что от него ждут очень многого. И речь не о войне и спасении мира. Если бы. Люди почему-то считали, что он прекрасно обучен ручному труду и умеет буквально все. Чинить машины, часы и утюги, каких в его время даже и не было, штопать вещи, столярничать, класть проводку, прясть и сбивать масло в ступе, или чем там еще по мнению людей занимались в древние сороковые годы. Но в сороковые Стив был слишком беден, чтобы купить машину, и слишком хил, чтобы работать в пропахший маслом и бензином мастерской. На войне вокруг него было слишком много тех, кто был только рад покопаться в моторе. А сейчас – слишком хорошо развиты все эти автосервисы, чтобы Стиву даже в голову пришло лезть под капот самому вместо того, чтобы просто заплатить деньги и забыть о проблеме. 

Как, в общем-то, и многим другим. Так что, подходя к машине незнакомца, Стив ожидал, что на него наставят пистолет и потребуют отдать все деньги и ключи от машины, или просто стукнут битой по голове, когда он повернется спиной. Но ничего этого не последовало. Возможно, потому, что Стив наклонился и легко приподнял автомобиль над землей. 

Ему пришлось стоять битых полчаса скрючившись, удерживая колесо на нужной высоте, глядя на заходящее солнце, пока мужчина возился с починкой. Он больше не улыбался и не радовался, то ли поняв, что грабить Стива не лучшая идея, то ли решив, что когда тебе и так помогают, то быть милым уже не обязательно. 

Закончив, он даже поблагодарил Стива и, пожимая грязной, запыленной и замасленной рукой руку Стива, незаметно, как швейцару, вложил в нее мятую долларовую купюру и спешно умчал прочь. 

Стив, бросив короткий недоуменный взгляд ему вслед, тоже поспешил по своим делам. К Баки. 

Когда Стив добрался до нужного места, почти стемнело. Солнце спряталось за горизонтом, и на темнеющем небе загорались звезды. Но фигуру Баки он заметил сразу. Как и всегда, тот сидел под раскидистым дубом. Стив почувствовал, как на глазах выступают слезы. Баки всегда ждал его. У дверей кинотеатра, молясь, чтобы Стив задерживался просто так, а не потому, что лежит избитый в очередной подворотне. У постели, молясь, чтобы Стив, сгорающий от лихорадки, вернулся оттуда, где блуждает его разум. Даже на столе Золы, Баки рассказывал, что будто ждал чего-то, прежде чем умереть, и молился, глупо, безнадежно, чтобы еще разок увидеть Стива. А Стив… Он всегда опаздывал. Приходил слишком поздно, когда Баки успевал устать, разозлиться, почти умереть… Почти… Он всегда опаздывал, на час, на десять минут, на одно мгновение, которое могло бы решить все… Он опоздал. И теперь стряхивал желтый дубовый лист с жесткого, каменного плеча Баки. Тот не шелохнувшись смотрел куда-то вдаль, туда, где отгорел закат, на город, где они когда-то жили. И, иногда, бывали счастливы. 

– Прости меня, я опоздал, – хрипло проговорил Стив, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. 

Подумав, он снял пиджак и накинул Баки на плечи. 

– Вечера стали холодными, – пожаловался он. Вечера стали холодными, пусть днем и припекало солнце. Поэтому он так торопился. Вечера стали холодными, а Баки остывал так быстро. 

Стив обнял его, прижался настолько крепко, сколько мог выдержать камень, ловя ускользающее тепло, крепко зажмурив глаза, касаясь лицом его лица, лбом лба, щекой щеки, носом носа, угадывая каждой клеточкой своего тела любимые черты. 

Он всего-то и хотел, что быть рядом с ним. Любить его. Баловать его. Но что же делать, если Баки уже семьдесят лет не было на этом свете и ему больше не нужны ни цветы, ни конфеты, ни поцелуи, ни даже любовь? 

Стив не скупился, когда заказывал для него памятник. Последнее – единственное – что мог теперь ему дать. Стив не мог сказать точно, удалась ли мастеру работа. Когда-то он пришел к нему с пачкой фотографий плачущих ангелов и сказал, что нужно что-то похожее. И что такого? Баки был его ангелом на земле. И Стив только и мог надеяться, что, глядя на грешный мир с небес, Баки, если замечает его самого, не отводит взгляд. На памятнике не было слез. Баки смотрел спокойно, задумчиво, равнодушно. На закат. На город. На Стива, который никак не мог справиться со своей бедой, грянувшей десятилетия назад. Может, так и правильно. Стив с детства не видел его слез. И даже полуживой, прикованный к лабораторному столу, Баки первым делом улыбнулся, стоило лишь немного прийти в себя. 

– Ты так мне нужен, – повторял Стив, целуя мраморное плечо. 

– Я так скучаю, – шептал он на ухо, прижимаясь к мраморному виску. 

– Я так тебя люблю, – выдыхал он в мраморный рот. 

Стив беззвучно плакал, говорил какие-то слова, но все это было не то. Не то, что он хотел, не то, о чем он думал каждый день. 

– Забери меня к себе, – взмолился Стив. – Баки, прошу, можно мне к тебе? 

Он прижался своими губами к мраморным и застыл. Он стоял так долго, что ему начало казаться, будто рот едва уловимо приоткрылся для поцелуя. Что под каменным кителем бьется живое сердце. Он стоял так долго, что чувствовал, как медленно – но слишком, слишком быстро – остывают каменные губы, не способные согреться и ожить, как бы сильно Стив этого ни желал. 

– Мне пора, – скорбно проговорил Стив. – Но я вернусь, я скоро снова приду к тебе, я обещаю. Просто пока не могу насовсем… – виновато произнес он. 

Он быстро, скомканно поцеловал Баки на прощанье и поспешил уйти. Как воришка, как любовник, получивший все, что хотел, и испугавшись, что его застанут на месте преступления. Он и правда боялся. До дрожи, до темноты в глазах почувствовать, каким смертельно холодным станет Баки, каким он был бы, если бы Стив смог его найти тогда в ущелье. Стив знал, что Баки мертв. Это факт, с которым не мог поспорить даже он. Он упал у Стива на глазах, тот слышал его крик. Баки был мертв, но все же, как бы глупо и наивно ни было так думать, раз Стив не видел его таким, Баки оставался немного жив. А Стив… будет приходить с цветами и сладостями снова и снова. Кто знает, может быть, мертвым любовь нужна не меньше, чем живым. 

*** 

Это был не сон. Солдат точно знал это, потому что в криокамере не видят снов. Он видел человека, словно сотканного из света, хоть и не мог разглядеть лица. Он слышал его голос, хотя не мог разобрать слова. Человек тянул к нему руки и улыбался. Солдат знал, что он любит его, как знал, что это был не сон. Он знал, что человек его любит, потому что его никто никогда не любил.


End file.
